POR QUE EL NO PODRA LLEGAR AL CIELO
by Zutto
Summary: Cuando a pesar de saber el sentir de la persona amada, no dejas de confiar en que cambien sus palabas… y mas… es triste enserio Suki&Sokka


POR QUE EL NO PODRA ALCANZAR EL CIELO

Cuando a pesar de saber el sentir de la persona amada, no dejas de confiar en que cambien sus palabas… y mas… es triste enserio (Suki&Sokka&Yue)

- te quiero - fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca en ese día solemne en que se comprometían

El había hecho un hermoso collar de compromiso, Paku lo había convencido, era una tradición, mas que eso, para el viejo y gruñón maestro, agua era la única forma de confirmar el compromiso por una mujer. El lo había confeccionado parecido al que tan bien conociera, pero había fundido con maestría el sello de la nación de ella y la suya propia en aquella hermosa joya, hecha con la mejor piedra del lugar, en el polo sur había tan pocas, que aquello significaba también el esfuerzo que el joven había hecho por conseguirlo.

Ella lo supo, en el momento que la joya ocupara el lugar que la costumbre el proporcionaba, fue mas que una sensación, fue un escalofrió recorriéndole por el cuerpo, cuando el joven, mas que verla a ella veía el collar, aunque quizá no de manera concreta, ella sentía que indirectamente no era a ella a la que le ponía el collar.

Y mas lo sintió cuando oyó las palabras que dijo, "te quiero". No había sido el _"como", _había sido el _"cuando"._ Su rostro se había iluminado al poner el talismán de compromiso en su lugar, al ajustarlo, al posarlo en su cuello y ver la imagen que veía como resultado, estaba satisfecho, estaba feliz, y después poso la mirada en la portadora, por solo una fracción de segundo, una de esas fracciones que dura una eternidad, una se esas miradas que te dicen mas de lo que has oído de sus labios, y solo por ese segundo lo supo, el iba a decir las palabras mas hermosas del mundo, las mas comprometidas y esperadas por una joven núbil en su fiesta de compromiso. Pero cambiaron al tomar en cuenta, quien era la chica a quien le ponía su compromiso, las palabras cambiaron "te quiero".

Ella no pudo hacer más que contestar igual. No era que no sintiera las mas grandes palabras del compromiso del corazón, era que según la tradición una mujer jamás debía decirlas primero, y su anhelo interno deseaba que el las dijera. Soñaba por el día que las dijera.

La fiesta continúo y ella había continuado la celebración con la mejor sonrisa que su ánimo le permitió. Sus pensamientos volaban mas allá de su lugar de origen, mas allá de donde se encontraba el suelo de la tierra, e irónicamente, sus pensamientos, estaban mas cerca de su prometido de lo que podría esperar

¿Quién era ella?

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

¿Por qué jamás podría llegar a ser como _**ELLA**_?

No podía recordar nada sobre ella, solo lo que el le había contado, aunque fuera muy poco, una o dos veces aseguro que ella era importante para el, que siempre lo seguiría siendo, no pudo evitar las palabras "LA AME, No se si alguna vez yo llegue a enamorarme, como yo me enamore de ella" y mientras lo decía, en el pequeño espacio en que no sabia si el querría algo con ella, se pregunto ¿podría tener yo esa pequeña posibilidad? ¿SER LA NUEVA PERSONA DE QUIEN SE ENAMORE? Pero… ¿Qué tenia de especial ella? si pudo elegir entre dar su vida por el mundo y el ¿Era ella mas merecedora de su cariño? ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si hubiera estado en su papel? ¿Habría hecho lo mismo? ¿Habría salvado a los demás? O ¿habría sacrificado todo por el?

Pero… tenía que agradecerle ¿no? Después de todo fue esa decisión lo que de un modo indirecto hacia que ella ocupara el lugar que tenia en ese momento ¿no? ERA ELLA LA PROMETIDA, SU PROMETIDA… pero… no podía seguir pensando. Pensamiento tras pensamiento solo la hacia caer mas y mas en un profundo oyó. Y esta era su fiesta… o tal vez no debía ser su fiesta.

"que raro semblante para una prometida"

"ese matrimonio no servirá, si este día tiene mal semblante"

"es mal augurio"

La gente murmuraba, sus palabras le taladraban, o quizá no las decían los invitados, lo decía ella, volteo a verle, estaba feliz, sonreía y bromeaba, solo como lo hacia el, solo como podía hacerlo el. Sonrió, ÈL, su novio, su prometido, su futuro esposo, amaba su risa, amaba su forma de ser, el como caminaba, aunque a veces pensara "quizá un poco mas derecho se vería mejor" y aun así no quería cambiarlo, ni sus malos chistes, ni sus pequeños desplantes de egocentrismo, ni sus bromas pesadas, ni su forma alarmante en que a veces se reía así como lo hacia en ese momento.

Su prometido volteo a verla, y le dirigió una mirada, una hermosa mirada, esa mirada que la hacia derretirse, esa mirada que la tenia tan loca por el. Estaba feliz, disfrutaba la celebración, pero en general… ella no, ella no podía, y el no lo veía, no podía verlo, ¿POR QUE NO PODIA VERLO? Sonrió a un invitado, uno de tantos que ella no conocía, la sonrió lo mas ampliamente posible que pudo y salió ala terraza, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba llenarse de un nuevo aire, un aire que no tenga nada de su prometido, necesitaba no saber nada de el, por lo menos unos segundos.

El aire era fuerte, pero fresco, le dio mas respiro del que cualquier persona hubiera imaginado, le había limpiado el corazón mas de lo que cualquier pócima mágica hubiera podido, contemplo el paisaje como pocas veces lo hubiera visto, lo disfruto, casi olvido su pena, y sonrió.

- tu… eres la prometida ¿cierto? - dijo una chica a su lado una muchacha del tribu agua de ojos azul profundo y vestido del mismo color, la noche cubría muchas cosas en ella, como los detalles de su vestimenta, su peinado, su tocado, pero no sus ojos.

- Así es -dijo ella sonriendo por que ASI ERA

- Conozco al prometido, pero no tuvo la amabilidad de decirme tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

- Suki, me llamo Suki de la isla Kioshi

- Suki, lindo nombre, veo que Sokka tuvo suerte de encontrarte, eres muy hermosa, creo que serán muy felices - Suki sonrió aunque con cierta ironía - Pero parece que tu no piensas lo mismo.

- El la sigue amando - dijo triste - Pero debo de estar feliz, ¿NO? es mi prometido, ¿CIERTO? esta conmigo... aunque desee estar con ELLA, el… el... esta conmigo... por que no puede estar con ella, POR QUE EL, POR QUE EL NO PODRA ALCANZAR EL CIELO, - dijo en un desesperado grito de auxilio para si - aunque yo, jamás pueda alcanzarlo a el, el esta conmigo - las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, sus propias palabras venían y venían, una y otra vez como una bola enorme de piedra tratando de derrumbarla, "aunque jamás pueda alcanzarlo a el" decía, como una oración, como una penitencia, como una flagelación, las lagrimas se derramaron

- ¿de veras lo crees? - dijo la muchacha - pero, el no esta en la terraza, el no esta contemplando la luna.

- Finge estar feliz - contesto un poco furiosa con la chica que le acompañaba, como si ella no hubiera oido lo que ella decia, como si le hubieran pasado volando las palabras por encima de la nuca

- podría estar con ella, si quisiera, no necesita estar junto a ella, solo pensar en ella… como tu

- esta con ella, no se fija en mi

- tal vez - la chica se acerco a Suki y tomo su collar - pero, esta contigo, tiene la posibilidad de estar con ella y esta contigo, - Suki volteo la vista incrédula - es un hermoso collar, tierra y agua, tierra y agua… la tradición dicta que debe ser de la tribu del prometido, por que ella se volverá de su tribu al casarse, tierra y agua, ¿por que la combinación? - Volteo a verla, pero Suki seguía sin verla - Yue es un nombre de la tribu agua, poco común, pero agua, ¿por que entonces la tierra? Y de esta roca tan hermosa, ¿sabes que solo hay de estas en lo más profundo del desierto de la nieve? - dijo señalando al horizonte, mas allá de donde cualquiera de las dos podía ver - y Aquí en el polo sur es mas escasa, debió llevarle días solo llegar a un lugar de piedra, mucho esfuerzo, para alguien que no quiere, - la chica tomo su rostro y la vio de frente - no necesita alcanzar el cielo, no necesita alcanzarla a ella… te tiene a ti… y el lo sabe, tu también debes saberlo

Suki vio a la chica, sus cálidos ojos azules y su sonrisa amable, una conrisa confortable que hizo mas que solo darle animos, Suki no puedo excplicarlo, era como si los pensamientos de esa chica que hicieran los suyos propios, un pequeño dolor en el pecho, la inundo, y después tranquilidad, como si algo se hubiera acomodado en su lugar y sonrió. No dijo mas, se alejo de ella y camino hacia su prometido, llego a su lado y este la vio, un poco desconcertado, vio el rastro de sus lágrimas, pero ella le hizo ignorarlas, al abrazarlo.

- Suki - correspondió al abrazo fuertemente

- TE AMO…

¿Quien lo dijo primero?… no lo supo, no le importo, con las fuerzas que tenia, todas ellas lo abrazo. Agradeció a la amiga de Sokka de la que no sabia su nombre recordó sus palabras recordó lo que le dijo, el esfuerzo de Sokka, la tradición, el detalle de sus dos naciones… pero por mas que intento, no pudo recordar en que momento le había dicho el nombre de la antigua novia de Sokka ¿lo había hecho?.

Sus ojos trataron de encontrarle en la terraza, un rayo de luna ilumino el lugar, Suki vio a la chica, de mirada azul profundo y cabellos plateados desvanecerse en el lugar.

FIN.

NDA: T-T

Literalmente estoy a punto de lagrimas, este es un fic triste, asi lo diseñe, y de hecho este final esperanzador para Suki, solo lo formule hasta este momento (hace media hora) en que decidi continuarlo, en si, no iba a existir este final feliz, no, no odio a Suki me cae bien, pero el dia que lo imagine, fue en si por una situación que estaba o estoy viviendo, me esta pasando algo parecido a lo que retrato con Suki, y quería sacarlo, soy supersticiosa y creo que quizá de este modo dejara un poco de hacer mella en mi mente esta situación, y que con este final, quizá de algún modo pueda pasarme a mi, este fic tuvo tres títulos (LA AMANTE SECRETA, UN TE QUIERO POR UN TE AMO y este POR QUE EL NO PODRA ALCANZAR EL CIELO), pero mejor deje este por que es parecido, para mi.

Bueno en fin basta de lagrimas, por fa dejen reviews POR FA POR FA


End file.
